Data Management Core Project Summary: The AAD-PEPR data management (DM) core proposes to provide central data storage, data management, and information security services to all researchers across the Consortium. The DM core will also be responsible for ensuring the timely submission of data and data analysis summaries to the NIH- designated PEPR Consortium data portal. Drawing from our experience leading PROMIS from its inception through to the present, we will also provide study design and statistical support for researchers across the Consortium. As part of this responsibility, we propose to provide coordination and oversight for Consortium- wide data management activities, including timely submission of any new content changes or additions to PROMIS pediatric measures to the PROMIS Health Organization (PHO) for domain framework and standards review, and to the Person Centered Assessment Resource (PCAR), which is the entity authorized to distribute PROMIS and sustain its scientific quality and credibility. Our activity will help PEPR emerge as a model for future PROMIS validation and application efforts. AAD-PEPR DM Core personnel will provide computer support, expert input, education, and in cases where needed, analytic consultation for data collected at the PEPR sites. Specific aims for the core include 1) ensure high-quality data transfer, management, storage, security, and sharing; 2) data analysis according to well-defined PROMIS standards; 3) consultation on statistical methodology; and 4) coordinate communication, application, and submission of new or changed content to the PROMIS Health Organization (PHO) and the Person Centered Assessment Resource (PCAR).